


Epilogue: Before I Met You (or Peeking into Jun, Nino, Sora & Daichi's Life)

by Chizuru_2120



Series: Before I Met You [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, P: Ninomiya Kazunari/Matsumoto Jun, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, T: Before I Met You, suezu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuru_2120/pseuds/Chizuru_2120
Summary: Now they are together, how will their relationship and life progress? Take place before Sora's marriage and all.





	1. Move In

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine and just a fiction. Unbeta-ed and English isn't my first language.

Nino smiles as Sora and Daichi runs to him and stops for a while to wave at Aiba sensei. Nino bows a little to Aiba sensei too, before grabs both of the kids hands. With Sora on the right and Daichi on the left, they walk to Nino's awaiting car.

"Okay, come on, hop in," Nino tells the children whose still happily playfully tagging at each other's hands.

"Papa, where are we going?" asks Sora when Nino starts to drive away from the kindergarten.

"To J's store. Papa still got meeting after this, okay?"

"Okay!" Sora claps happily because she still have the opportunity to play with Daichi and also to see Jun and his fabulous clothing store.

They arrives not so long after as the traffic is smooth and Nino is glad because otherwise he will be late for his meeting later.

Nino parks the car and helps Sora and Daichi with their bags. They enters the shop and meets with the sight of seriously looking Jun with Ohno and Sho, discussing about the design for Ohno's outfit for his upcoming concert.

Nino signs to the children to keep quiet and leads them to Jun's office. Nino helps them settle in the office and glad to find Jun already gets the bento for them. Nino feels guilty somehow to leave the children with him, looking at how busy Jun is. But it can't be help since they already decides it that way this morning as Nino got that important meeting. Nino decides to wait for a little bit before leaving them to Jun.

Nino is sitting with Sora and Daichi and making sure that they have a lunch in peace when Jun enters the office. He smiles as soon as their gaze meets and Nino feels the affection grows in his heart. Jun sits beside him on the couch there, looking tired.

"Are you okay?" Nino asks, gently massaging Jun's shoulders.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Jun assures him, looking straight into Nino's eyes.

"Here, have some," Nino hands Jun the bento and Jun gladly accepts.

Nino waits until Jun finishes the bento. Jun occasionally feeds Nino with the food but most of the time Nino refuses saying he's already eaten before picking up Sora and Daichi earlier. Sora and Daichi are already finish eating.

"I'm going to leave first," Nino says, stands to pick up his things. Jun nods and stands too, accompanying Nino to the door.

"Wait," Jun tugs at Nino's wrist as Nino opens the door.

"Hmm?" Nino asks, turning to Jun.

"Sora, Daichi, go outside first, go look at what Uncle Toma's doing," Jun says to the children and both of them dash immediately, feeling happy to go outside of the office.

"Jun?" Nino looks at Jun again. Jun gently removes Nino's hand on the door and close the door before brings Nino to his arms, their lips meet halfway.

Nino automatically closes his eyes, the feel of Jun's lips on him still brings the chaos into his heart. Jun's hands roam around Nino's body and settle on Nino's hip. Nino's hands remain on Jun's chest, at loss of what to do it with.

Nino doesn't realize they're moving until his back meets with the door and yelps a little, giving Jun the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their kiss turns intense immediately as their tongues meet. Jun's hand tightens on Nino's hip, and Nino's hands settle around Jun's neck.

Jun's hands run lower on Nino's back to bring their body closer, leaving Nino breathless, his body trembles in Jun's arm. Feeling the growing hardness from Jun, Nino immediately pushes them apart, although reluctantly, using all his strength. Nino leans on the door, trying to catch his breath. Their gazes meet and remain on each other.

"I miss you," Jun says and drops a chaste kiss on Nino's lips.

"We just met yesterday," Nino pouts, trying to deny although he is feeling the same.

"I still miss you," Jun shrugs and leans again to Nino.

"Jun, I will be late," Nino manages to say before submitting to Jun's lips. Their kiss this time is less intense than before and ends shortly after, but still leaves Nino in daze.

"I seriously will be late if you keep on kissing me, J," Nino warns and Jun smiles as they finally break apart. Nino straightens his clothes and makes sure that he looks presentable again before leaving the office with Jun tailing behind.

Sora and Daichi are at the table at the corner of the store with Toma and also Ohno and Sho who are still not leaving yet. Sora is drawing with Ohno and Daichi is playing a game on his DS. The store is empty from customer since it's close temporarily due to Ohno's presence in the store. It will be a big chaos if people finds the popular singer there.

"You're late. What are you doing?" Toma asks innocently and when he sees how red Nino is at his question, he understand. "Okay, forgot that I'm even asking," he adds later.

"Hi Nino," Ohno greets him and Nino greets him back.

"Hi Oh- chan, are you free right now?"

"Actually, I'm off today but my manager thinks that it's better that we met Jun today and sacrifice my long awaiting precious day off," Ohno pouts.

"Oy, oy," Sho counters and playfully smack Ohno's head. Nino smiles looking at them, genuinely happy seeing Ohno is happier now with Sho besides him. Although they're still not going out together yet, Nino is sure that it will not be long before they will be an item.

"Nino, you are seriously going to be late now," Jun says later, showing his watch to Nino.

"Ah, why are you not telling me earlier, J!" Nino immediately runs to Sora and Daichi to drop a kiss on their head before heading to the front door. He stops on his track before runs back to Jun to kiss him on the cheek before immediately running back to the door with his blushing face.

"Sora, be good to J! Papa will pick you up later!" Nino shouts, looking back briefly. "Bye Oh- chan! Bye Sho- chan! See you next time at the recording! Bye Toma!" he adds again and stops at the front door. He turns to find Jun is ready to meet his gaze. Their eyes meet and without a word, they already know what they want to say to each other. Nino smiles and waves before leaves the store.

Jun's smile fades, a sigh coming out from his mouth as his eyes keep staring longingly at Nino's retreating back.

*

Nino leans tiredly at the elevator's wall after he pushes the button to Jun's floor. The meeting extended way past the actual time and after the meeting, Nino still got some job to do, making him late already as he headed to Jun's apartment.

Nino walks tiredly to Jun's unit, dragging his legs. He also feels bad at making Jun needs to look after Sora longer than he should be. Thinking about how busy Jun these days, the guilt deepens in him.

Nino rings the bell and before long, Jun appeared from behind the door. He smiles looking at how sweet Jun looks with a yellow apron and how sexy his boyfriend is with his hair tied behind.

"Hi," greets Nino and Jun gently tugs his hand, closing the door behind them. Nino manages to slip off his shoe before slipping in the purple house slippers.

"Great timing, I almost finish cooking," Jun says, running back to the kitchen to his cooking. Nino smiles, and then notices that Sora and Daichi are already fell asleep at the living room.

Nino walks to the kitchen. Jun is standing with his back to Nino. Nino smells the cooking and know immediately that Jun has been cooking his favourite hamburger. Nino close the remaining distance and slips his hand around Jun's waist, resting his side face to Jun's back. Nino closes his eyes, the feeling of calm surrounds him and all the tiredness that he felt from before flies.

"Hm?" Jun puts his other hand on Nino's hands around him, slightly looking back to meet with Nino's bunch of hair.

"Ah, this is the best," mutters Nino but Jun can hears him clearly.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired, let me be like this for a little while, please."

"Okay, suit yourself," Jun chuckles, continue with the hamburger on the pan but his heart beats crazily, the feeling of Nino hugging him from behind making he feels the love like never before.

Nino remains there until Jun finishes the cooking. Jun slowly turns around and guides Nino to sit on the chair. Jun serves the hamburger to Nino and sits in front of him.

"Eat," says Jun.

"Jun, where is yours?"

"I already eaten with the kids before, but don't worry, I'll wait for you."

"Thanks," Nino looks at Jun thankfully. He then starts digging on the hamburger. As expected, the hamburger taste awesome and it's the most delicious he ever eat.

"Delicious!" Nino's eyes light up as he said that, leaving Jun satisfied with his effort.

"You like it?"

"Are you kidding? This is the most delicious hamburger I've ever eat."

"Liar," Jun accuses although he knows Nino is telling the truth.

"It's the truth," Nino pouts, the act that Jun hoping for.

"Stop pouting, eat," as much as Jun loves seeing Nino's pout, he needs to make sure that Nino is properly eating too. Nino continues eating then, finishing his hamburger although he doesn't feel like eating before he steps into Jun's apartment.

After finishes eating, Nino getting ready to going back. Jun eyes him silently, feeling the longing coming back to him.

"Jun, I'm going to head back. Thanks a lot for today," says Nino.

"Wait," Jun grabs Nino's hand to bring him to his arms, their lips meeting automatically. Jun kisses Nino carefully, gently, holding to him like Nino is fragile that can break easily. But the holds itself deny everything as Jun's hold on Nino is firm, giving all the intention of never letting go.

Jun's kisses gradually runs to Nino's neck, making Nino squirms in Jun's arms. Feeling Nino's trembling in his hold, Jun breaks them apart, his hand lingers on Nino's body.

"Are you okay?" Jun asks moments later, looking into Nino's eyes.

"I'm okay," Nino nods, his cheeks gradually loses the blushes from the kiss, "But I seriously need to go back now, I've got another early meeting tomorrow," adds Nino.

"Okay," Jun answers sadly but Nino fails to register the sad tone as he drops a kiss on Jun's cheek.

Nino lifts Sora and Jun helps him shouldering his bag. Jun walks him until at the elevator before biding good night.

"See you tomorrow," Nino waves as the elevator door closing in which Jun replying the same.

Jun walks back to his apartment with heavy heart.

*

"Jun, are you okay?" Toma asks when Jun seems lost in his thoughts.

"Em?"

"I'm asking are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine," Jun smiles, trying to convince Toma but as his best friend, Toma knows Jun isn't telling the truth.

"Something's wrong?" asks Toma again.

"No, everything's fine."

Toma eyes Jun until Jun sighs in defeat.

"Okay, it's Nino," Jun wipes his hands on his face.

"What's wrong? I thought everything going okay with you two."

"I don't know," Jun sighs again, "He seems, - distant."

"You see each other every single day right?"

"True, but I hardly have time to spend with him. We are already going out for three months but most of our time together we spend talking about works or Daichi and Sora."

"Sorry to tell you this, but I want him so badly but every time we gradually get intimate, he will stop everything and he will get something to do," adds Jun.

Toma chuckles and then burst into laughter.

"Oy oy, I'm being serious here," Jun scolds but Toma couldn't stop laughing.

"I think you are grumpy because you haven't get laid for so long already," says Toma after he manages to stop laughing.

"Oy!" Jun smacks Toma's head and his face red with embarrassment.

"Why don't you just do something, then?"

"What should I do?" asks Jun.

"I don't know, just act. In love, you don't need to think, you just need to act," says Toma, "Remember last time, you almost lost Nino because of the misunderstanding but when you act, you got him," Toma adds, leaving Jun speechless.

"Just do something, tell him how you feel or just move in together, and you will have all the time with him, simple," Toma says and Jun's eyes light up at the idea.

"I hate you, Toma, but seriously, what you're saying is all true," Jun sighs, feeling stupid for not thinking about the simple solution.

"Just act, okay, think of the consequences after. You wouldn't know if you don't act."

"Thanks, Toma. I know I can count on you."

"No need to thank me, just raise my pay," Toma chuckles.

"In your dream!" Jun laughs but inside his mind, he seriously thinking to give Toma a raise.

*

Nino finishes the meeting and walks tiredly to his studio. He drops his things and stretches his tired body. Nino lays his body on the couch there, intending to get a fast nap. Nino manages to get a sleep for minutes before he is awake by the sound of his cell phone. His hand searches for it and he immediately answers without looking who is the caller.

"Hello," greets Nino.

"Kazu."

"J," Nino smiles despite the tiredness, hearing Jun's voice already manages to heal him.

"Sorry, are you sleeping?"

"Ah, it's okay, I already refresh a bit. What's up?"

"I'm thinking of taking you out for lunch."

"Ah," Nino eyes the clock on the wall and then automatically he feels starving.

"Bad time?"

"No, no, I love to. I'm starving!"

"Okay, I will be there in five," says Jun and Nino can hears the happy tone underneath it.

"Okay, see you later," Nino hangs up the phone. He goes to the toilet to wash his face. He wipes his face and straightens his hair and clothes. He needs to look good, he got a date. After everything looks great, Nino leaves and heads down to the lobby. As he arrives, Jun is already waiting, successfully stealing Nino's breath away with his charming persona.

"Hi," Jun greets him as soon as his eyes land on Nino.

"Hi, you look great."

"You too," Jun smiles and he almost grabs Nino's hand before he immediately remember that they're still at Nino's agency.

"Come," Jun says instead and they walk together to Jun's awaiting car. Jun starts driving and Nino keeps stealing a look at his handsome lover but Jun's eyes remain on the road.

"You really look great," Nino says, his hand brushes Jun's hair lightly. Jun looks shock but then manages to calm down before a smile decorates his face.

"And you are weird today," teases Jun in which Nino pouts, like always.

"Can't I just show how grateful I am to have such a handsome boyfriend?"

"Stop it, Kazu, or else we will not be arriving at the restaurant."

"Okay," Nino chuckles and obediently returns to sit properly on his seat.

They arrive at the restaurant not long after and Nino smiles happily seeing Jun has chosen the first restaurant they had a date together months back.

"Nice choice," comments Nino as they enter the restaurant.

They takes their seats that located far back at the corner, the same seats that they had before.

"Something special today? I think it's not our anniversary yet and our birthdays had past," Nino asks after they finish ordering their meals.

"Nothing, can't I pamper my boyfriend once in a while?"

"Aren't you always?," Nino teases and Jun lightly smacks the shorter man head.

"Stop it, you're ruining the mood," Jun playfully scolds him and Nino burst into laughter. Jun's heart clenches in a good way hearing the beautiful sound.

"Who's the one that hitting my head hm?"

"Okay, seriously, let's be romantic here," Jun holds out his hand on the table and Nino meets him, intertwining their hands.

"This is romantic enough?" Nino asks teasingly in which Jun stands a bit to lean over Nino and tugs Nino to him and kiss him hard on the lips.

"I hope this is romantic to you," Jun smirks after they pull apart.

"Jun," Nino whines but smiles happily, their hands remain throughout their meals.

After finishes eating and paying the bill, they leave the restaurant.

"Hey, Kazu," Jun says, starts driving away from the restaurant.

"Hm?"

"Let's go somewhere."

"Where to?"

"Some place."

"My lunch hour is almost finish if you haven't realize."

"Yes and I already told your agency that you will not be coming back after lunch."

"Eh, when?"

"When I'm waiting for you at the lobby. I'm telling your assistant directly and she said okay."

"Snarky," comments Nino.

"Is it okay? You aren't angry?"

"It's okay. I need to clear my mind from work too," Nino looks at Jun and smiles, trying to assure his worried lover.

"Okay, then," Jun smiles back and drive away to the destination in his mind.

Jun stops the car near a park. Nino looks at Jun but Jun just shrugs and they leaves the car to walk around the almost empty park. They freely talk about random things and it's really feels like their first date together.

When they feel tired, they will sit at the bench, talk more and then start walking again. Jun buys both of them ice- cream and they eat as they walk. Jun is dying to hold Nino's hand, but he's afraid. Afraid if Nino rejects it. So, he keeps his hand to himself through the walk. They finish their ice- cream and by now, they are already in a residential area.

"Jun, why are we here?" Nino asks as they stop in front of a house. The house is a single house on the land. It's not too big and not too small either. It has a small garden surround it, a swing on its left and it's really a beautiful house.

"Let's get a look," Jun tugs Nino's hand, he opens the gate and they walk inside the area.

"Jun, is this okay?" asks Nino.

"It's perfectly fine. Wait a minute," Jun goes to the front door and with a key, he opens the door. Nino eyes him suspiciously but not arguing when Jun tugs him inside.

The house gives a warm feeling inside of Nino. It's not too big that will leave him restless and not too small either that will suffocates him. It has a moderate size, it's comfortable and gives a harmonious feeling.

They walks into every single corner of the house. The living room is big enough to do activities together, the kitchen is on the back side of the living room with a counter separating it. There's one bathroom besides the kitchen and there's another on the second floor. It has three bedrooms. The other two bedrooms than the main bedroom are bigger than usual.

Nino remains standing in the hall in front of the three bedrooms when Jun comes and circles his hands from behind. Nino automatically leans back to him and Jun rests his chin on Nino's shoulder.

"It's nice, right?" asks Jun.

"Really nice," Nino nods, his hand rests on Jun's. "Whose it is by the way?"

"You like it?

"Yes, it's beautiful,"

"Then let's move in together," Jun says calmly but the truth is he's been shaking inside.

Nino's head turns immediately to Jun, searching his eyes.

"What?"

"Let's move in together."

"Are you serious?"

"I've never been even more serious than right now."

"Why?"

"I want to be with you forever," Jun stares deeply into Nino's eyes, he drops a kiss on Nino's forehead, "Together with Daichi and Sora, I want us to be together, always," adds Jun, their eyes remain on each other.

"Jun," Nino's eyes are saying something but Jun refuses to interpret it.

"And," Jun tugs Nino closer, resting his head on Nino's shoulder, "I don't think I can stay apart any longer from you anymore," adds Jun, his voice trembles.

"Yes," Nino says after a while, his eyes glint with tears.

"Hm?" Jun leans back, looking at the shorter man.

"Let's be together," Nino manages a smile before his lips meet with Jun's in a heated kiss. Jun turns Nino around in his arms and deepens the kiss. Nino clings into Jun. Jun's arms tighten around him.

He never want to let go, so does Jun.


	2. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay," Jun's hand wipes Nino's bang away and drops a kiss on Nino's forehead, "I'm sorry," Jun whispers before stands and leaves the room. His tears run down as he grabs his shirt at the living room and it's still running when Jun closes the front door behind him.

"Yay! Move out! Move out!" Sora jumps happily as she grabs her things and put it inside the box. Nino smiles looking at her and Aiba chuckles, patting her head.

"Masaki, help me with this," Sho calls out from the living room, asking his cousin to help him moving the couch.

"Kazu, do you still need this?" Jun's head pops up from Nino's bedroom, showing him an old gaming device.

"Of course I need that," Nino makes a face that only make Jun thinking of wanting to kiss him.

"You seriously have a LOT of game," Ohno scrunches his face, his nose twitching by the dust from Nino's rack full of games and DVDs.

"Sorry," says Nino, but chuckles seeing them whining and helping him packing his things to move in to their new house. They were already doing the same at Jun's apartment yesterday but ended up not doing anything at all as Jun refused to let other person to touch or handled most of his things.

"Papa, can I have this?" Daichi comes from Nino's small studio and bringing out his old guitar, the first guitar he ever bought by his own. At this point, Daichi is already comfortable by calling Nino with papa, unlike Sora who remains the nickname J for Jun.

"Daichi," Jun warns from the side but Nino looks at him and nods, saying that it's okay.

"Sure, you can have it," Nino drops on his knees to face with Daichi.

"Yay! Thanks papa!" Daichi jumps and hugs Nino happily. It makes Nino feels even happier.

"But let me see it first," Nino checks the condition of the guitar and notices that it needs a bit of repairing, something that Nino can handle by his own. "I will repair it a bit and make it like new for you, okay?"

"Em!" Daichi's smile grows, "Then papa can you teach me how to play?"

"Of course I will."

"Yay!" Daichi jumps again and then walks carefully with his 'new' guitar towards Sora.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Jun says as he stands besides Nino.

"It's okay, I want him to have something that I love," Nino turns to Jun, their eyes searching into each other. Jun's hand gently holds Nino's.

"Sometimes I want to pamper him too just like how you pamper Sora," Nino grins, his hand squeezes back into Jun's.

"I'm not," denies Jun.

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Er.. sorry for interrupting," Aiba's voice stops them from their 'argument', "But where should I put this with?"

"Ah, sorry, you can put it in box 3," Nino smiles in which Aiba grins before walking to the said box.

"Let's continue then," Jun tugs Nino's hand.

"Okay," Nino agrees and they continue packing.

They finishes packing not long after as Nino's apartment doesn't have too much things unlike Jun. Many things in his apartment are his musical instrument and his games, which are- a lot.

After making sure the furniture arrives safely at their new house and the other things, they head straights to Nino's mother house as she already prepared their dinner. She volunteers herself after she heard that they want to do the moving. Nino and Jun never be more grateful.

"Granny! You are here too?" Daichi hugs Jun's mother as she opens the door to them. Nino and Jun are surprise too but feeling happy to see her. The truth it, they already visited her yesterday after moving out Jun's and Daichi's things.

"I want to see you again today! You look cute Sora- chan," Jun's mother kisses Sora's too after Daichi loosens his hug.

"Come in, come in," Nino's mother comes from the kitchen and invites them all.

"My darlings," Nino's mother hugs both Sora and Daichi.

"Today we will have barbeque! So, come, outside at the back," Jun's mother says before joining Nino's mother for the last preparation.

"Kazu," Jun stops Nino on his track to follow others to the back side, "Since when they became a friend?" asks Jun, referring to his mother and Nino's.

"Don't know," Nino shrugs, "But it's a good thing, right?"

"Definitely."

They walk to the back side too, joining the others that already start preparing their meats on the grill. Nino's sister is there too with his eight years old daughter.

"Hey sis, you're here too!" Nino goes to his sister and hugs her.

"Hi brat," his sister messes up his hair as they pull apart.

"Stop it," Nino blushes and straightens his hair back. His sister eyes Jun carefully.

"I'm Matsumoto Jun," Jun introducing himself, "And this is Daichi," Jun brings his son to him.

"Hm, handsome," his sister teases and Jun laughs as Nino scolds his sister, "And cute," adds Nino's sister, pinching Daichi's cheek.

"Come Daichi, let's play with Sora and Mami," Nino's sister holds Daichi's hand and brings him to Sora and Mami, Nino's niece.

They eat and chat happily during the barbeque session. Before late, Sho, Ohno and Aiba head back first as Ohno got an early shooting tomorrow. Aiba follows as he came with them earlier. Jun's mother already going back before them as Jun's father pick him up. Jun and Nino stay longer. Both Sora and Daichi still playing with Mami and although they are sleepy, they refuse to sleep because they still can't get enough playing.

"Then, let's go back home, okay?" Nino says and Jun smiles, loving the sound of 'home'.

"I still want to play!" Sora whines, her hand never leaves Mami's.

"But it's late already," says Nino.

"But," Sora pouts.

"I still want to play too!" Daichi says, pleading at his daddy.

"It's okay, guys, I can look after them," Nino's sister says.

"I will too," adds Nino's mother.

"But," Nino tries to argue.

"It's fine, really. Tomorrow Yuta will be back from his business trip, and he promised Mami to go to the Sea World. I will bring Daichi and Sora too if they want," explains Nino's sister, referring to his husband.

"I want! I want to go to Sea World!" Sora and Daichi jump hearing that.

Nino looks at Jun. Jun just nods, assuring his lover that it's going to be just fine.

"Stop worrying, I will look after them. Mami can help too, she's big enough."

"Yes, uncle," says Mami.

"Okay, " Nino sighs in defeat.

"Yay!" Sora and Daichi jump happily.

"But," Nino looks at both of the child, "Promise me you two will behave and listen to auntie and grandma, okay?"

"We promise," Sora and Daichi grins.

"You two can have fun," Nino's sister grins and wiggling her eyebrows, teasing Jun and Nino.

"Stop it. We still have a lot to unpack," Nino slaps his sister playfully.

"Okay Daichi, Sora, we will head back now," Jun says, standing up, follows by Nino.

"Sleep early tonight," Nino reminds them as he and Jun wears their shoes at the entrance.

"Okay papa!"

"Take care," Nino pats the kids head, "Thanks sis," adds Nino in which his sister nods.

"Have fun!" Jun waves, making their leave.

*

They arrive at their house not long after, looking at the pile of boxes that need to be unpack. Nino sighs, looking at Jun.

"Let's watch a movie," Jun says instead, leaning to Nino and kiss his lips quickly.

"Sounds nice," Nino grins and quickly runs to the couch, "Who's late need to set up the television!"

"Oy, it isn't fair!" Jun follows and stumbles with Nino on the couch, knocking their balance out and fall on the floor with Nino under him.

"Ouch! You're heavy!" whines Nino, Jun chuckles and lifts his body a little and hover over Nino.

"This is starting to look like a movie itself," Jun says, looking straight into Nino's eyes.

"Sounds cheesy," Nino laughs, his hands caressing Jun's hair, "So, are you going to kiss me now?" adds Nino, a glint of mischievous in his eyes. Jun is wondering what he needs to do to get this look on Nino more in the future. He is sure that the younger Nino got this look often.

Jun loves it that he can read Nino clearly now. Nino is good at hiding his true feelings and Jun failed to read it before. That's why they are in the mess of understanding before Ohno knocked him out from remained in his stupid state.

But now, he knows, no matter how Nino is hiding or masking what he truly feels, his eyes never hide. His eyes will always telling the truth. Jun can read him if he is truly feeling happy, sad or hurt. And right now, Jun can see the calm amongst the mischievous.

"Sure, like in the movie," Jun says before sealing their mouths in a fierce kiss. Nino gasp at the sudden force but response immediately to Jun. Their body move along the kiss. Jun grinds down to Nino, their lower parts meets, producing the moans. Despite the still attach clothes, the sensation is exploding.

Jun's kiss turns at Nino's side, roaming at his neck, marking him. Nino tilts his head automatically, moaning beautifully and encouraging Jun to mark him more. Jun returns to kiss Nino's lips, their tongues meet this time. Jun's hand rests on Nino's back, lifting him a bit from the hard floor. His other hand at Nino's nape, coaxing him closer.

As their kiss turns even more heated, Jun's hand at the nape runs to Nino's front body, sneaking into his shirt to play with his nipple. Nino gasps and Jun can feels his inside stirs. Jun breaks the kiss and they are panting hard, trying to regain the lost breath.

Jun stands, tugging Nino with him. He removes his shirt before doing the same to Nino. Jun kisses Nino again and during the kiss, they gradually walk to the bedroom. Nino lands on his back on the bed, their kiss breaks.

"It's weird how this movie start with making out," says Nino, trying to regulate his breathing.

"Shut up," Jun laughs and again kisses the pouting mouth that he addicted to. The kiss is gentler this time, their first gentle kiss that night. Jun nibbles slowly at Nino's lips. His hand remains on Nino's waist and the other on his nape. Seems like it's his favourite parts of Nino's body.

The kiss remains in the same pace but to Jun it's deeper than their fierce kisses earlier. It seems to give the same effects to Nino as his hand clutches on Jun's shoulder. Jun's hand on Nino's waist going lower to his thigh, caressing him. Jun can feels Nino starts trembling. When Jun's hand travels to the front part, Nino trembles more.

Jun parts from Nino, looking into his eyes.

And at the moment, Jun hates it that he can read Nino so well. Because Jun can read the hurt there, and how scared Nino is at the moment. It breaks Jun's heart how bad Nino is trembling now. Jun almost tears up looking at Nino's eyes.

"Jun, I," Nino says in his hoarse voice, and Jun's heart tugs painfully.

"It's okay," Jun's hand wipes Nino's bang away and drops a kiss on Nino's forehead, "I'm sorry," Jun whispers before stands and leaves the room. His tears run down as he grabs his shirt at the living room and it's still running when Jun closes the front door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Still angst? What's wrong with this author, really? I hate her." You must be thinking this right now, but please stay with me, part 3 will be coming later^^ I can't believe I write such a long epilogue. When I first think about it, I had no idea and afraid that it will be disappointment to you readers. But still, I want to do something for those who stay with me during the long process of finishing this series. Hope you will love the epilogue and thanks a lot! :D


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino wipes his tears away angrily. He hates himself. He shouldn't push Jun away. He should stop Jun from leaving because no matter what, he needs Jun. He needs Jun badly that when he realizes that he's been crying alone in the bedroom, it feels suffocating. He could hardly breath. Jun presence is like a life support to him.

Nino wipes his tears away angrily. He hates himself. He shouldn't push Jun away. He should stop Jun from leaving because no matter what, he needs Jun. He needs Jun badly that when he realizes that he's been crying alone in the bedroom, it feels suffocating. He could hardly breath. Jun presence is like a life support to him.

Nino curses himself for being so coward. If he isn't so coward Jun wouldn't leave. Nino leaves the bed and walks down to the living room to search for Jun.

"Jun?" Nino's voice echoes in the empty house. Jun isn't there. He isn't in the kitchen too. Not in any of the room or in the bathroom. Nino checks the entrance. Jun's shoe isn't there.

Nino glances at the key holder and notices that Jun's key isn't there too. Nino starts to panic but then manages to calm himself. He walks back up to the bedroom and get his phone.

He dials Jun's number but he hears the ringing faintly at the back. He keeps dialling as he walks back to the living room and finds Jun's phone on the coffee table. Nino shuts the phone and sighs.

"Jun, come back please," pleads Nino, "Why am I so weak?" Nino is getting angry at himself as another tears begin running down his face. He walks back to the bedroom. Slipping under the cover, Nino curls himself on the cold bed.

The supposed wonderful first night together in their own house isn't going to happen. Nino can only blames himself for that.

Suddenly the house isn't as calm as he think it was.

*

Nino opens his eyes at the ray of light entering through the still curtain less window. He rubs his eyes and immediately sits on the bed as he remembers the last night event. Looking at the still neat and cold Jun's side of bed makes his heart breaks.

Nino leaves the bed and like yesterday, he checks on the rooms, kitchen, bathrooms and living room. There's no sign of Jun anywhere. Jun's shoe and keys still isn't at their place like last night and Jun's phone is still at the same place.

"He isn't coming home?" Nino mutters to himself and sits on the couch, trying to sort himself.

"No, not like last time. I need to search for him," Nino slaps his face lightly, trying to give some sense to his self.

Nino runs to take a quick shower, quickly getting ready and grabs his keys. Wearing his shoe, he makes sure that he got his phone and leaves the house. He is stop at the garage as he notices Jun's car is still there. He remember last night that he isn't hearing any engine sound too. Maybe Jun took a walk to the train station that not so far from their house.

Nino nods at his own conclusion and get into his own car and drives away. He will find Jun. This time, no matter how far he is leaving behind, he will surely catch up.

He believes in Jun and Nino believes this time, it's his turn to take the action. Jun already did a lot to make sure that they stay together. And Nino loves Jun, needs Jun more than his logical mind can reason of.

Nino drives to Jun's store. He thinks of calling Toma but decides it's faster to get a look himself. Jun isn't there and Toma told him that Jun is taking a week off. Nino is startles because he doesn't remember Jun telling him that. Nino thanks Toma and leaves the store to his mother's house.

Nino thoughts to just go to Jun's mother house but decided against it. It's so embarrassing to him and it will be bad if Jun isn't there. It will make Jun's mother to worry too. So, Nino persuades his mother instead to call Jun's mother and subtly asks whether Jun is there.

"Nope, he isn't coming home," Nino's mother says as he hang up the phone, "She told me instead that she is so happy that Jun is finally living with someone he loves," adds Nino's mother, eyeing Nino with worry eyes.

"Thanks, mom," Nino hugs his mother.

"Please, Kazunari," his mother wipes his bang away, "Be happy."

"I will mom," Nino grabs his mother's hand and squeezes it gently, "I promise."

Nino leaves his mother house and calls his sister. They're still at the Sea World and his sister tell him that Sora and Daichi are okay and really happy.

"Thanks sis."

"It's okay. Just have a good time with Jun- kun okay?"

"I will," Nino smiles faintly, "Thanks again."

"Something wrong?"

"No," Nino is taken aback by his sister sudden question but manages to hide it away, "I'm just tired," adds Nino, trying to sound cheerful.

"Fun night, I guess?" his sister giggles.

"Sis!" Nino takes the advantages to cut the call with his sister before his sister manages to dig anything from him again.

After his call with his sister, Nino sighs again. He doesn't know any place more that Jun will be at the moment. Not that he know of. Nino decides to just wait at the house. He knows he didn't do much yet but he really need to rest right now. He needs to clear his thoughts first.

Nino stops as he passes by the park near their house. The park that he and Jun walked before Jun brought him to the house. Nino strides by the almost empty walk. Since it's near afternoon, not many people will care to take a walk. Only miserable people like Nino, perhaps.

As he walks along the path, all the memories of their walk together back then comes rushing to him. He remembers how happy they are at the moment. How much Nino wish for that moment to stay in their life. How anxious he was when Jun brought him to the house. How shocked he was when Jun proposed of them living together. How touched he was when Jun wanted to stay forever with him, and how wonderful he felt looking at Jun's smile when he said yes.

Nino sits on the bench there as his knees weaken. He grasps at the place near his heart.

He can't live without Jun. He needs Jun just like he needs air to breath.

*

Nino slips his key into the slot. His gaze remains on his shoe. After moments at the park, Nino manages to collect himself and drives back home. He hopes somehow, Jun is home.

Nino sighs and opens the door. He walks inside. His steps halt. His gazes remains on the floor, Jun's shoe is there.

"I'm home," Nino almost shout when he meets with Jun's profile standing in front of him.

"Welcome back," Jun smiles his kind smile that Nino loves a lot.

Nino doesn't waste any time and launches towards Jun, catching Jun off guard and almost knocking them over on the floor.

"Jun!" Nino manages to say as he buries his face on Jun's chest. His arms tight around Jun's waist.

"Kazu?" Jun asks but nevertheless returns the hug.

"Jun, I thought, I thought-"

"Kazu," Jun loosens the hug to look at Nino, "Calm down, I'm here," Jun wipes Nino's tears away.

"Jun," Nino sobs, looking hopelessly to Jun. The realization that Jun is still here, with him, makes him so happy, so glad and so thankful.

"Hey, Kazu, dear, what's wrong?" Jun brings Nino to his arms again, his hands rubbing Nino's back. He almost tearing himself up too hearing Nino's sobs.

"I thought you're already leave me," Nino manages to say and the moments he finishes the sentences, Jun's arms tightens around him.

"Don't ever think about it even second," Jun really get tearing up this time, "I promise you, I promise you I will never leave. Remember?"

"I'm sorry," says Nino, slowly manages to calm down.

"Come," Jun breaks them apart and tugs Nino with him to the couch. Jun sits on the couch and makes Nino sits on his lap. Jun cups Nino's face, wiping his tears away and kisses Nino's eyes one after another.

"What's make you think like that?" Jun asks, his eyes never leaves Nino's.

"You left last night," Nino sobs and a pout making its way on his mouth, "And you aren't here last night. When I wake up this morning, you still isn't home."

"I am home last night, I slept here," says Jun, patting the couch, "I left to get some air, I sat at the park, maybe for hours, I don't know. But then I came home. I couldn't sleep with you. I'm afraid I will hurt you more."

"But, this morning?"

"I wake up early, I couldn't sleep well after all," Jun drops a quick kiss on Nino's lips, "And I want to cook something but we had nothing in the kitchen, right? So I walked to the market at the end of the road and buys some things to cook," explains Jun.

"Oh," Nino leans his body on Jun, his head rest on Jun's shoulder.

"You really scared me Kazu, crying like that," Jun runs his fingers on Nino's hair.

"I thought you already leave me for real."

Jun cups Nino's face again, looking deep into his pretty eyes, "You don't trust me?" asks Jun.

"No! It's not like that," Nino shakes his head, "I trust you. I trust you the most in this world. It's me that I don't trust."

"Why?"

"You know, last night, when we were together," Nino is fidgeting with his fingers and Jun laces his fingers with Nino, "Suddenly I'm getting the feeling that I love you so much. That you're so important and I need you so badly."

"Kazu-"

"Wait, let me finish," Nino pleads, afraid that if he isn't telling Jun his deep feeling right now, he will not getting a chance to tell anymore after this.

"And suddenly I feel so afraid," adds Nino, "What if I take you for granted in the future? What if we will be apart no matter how much we love each other? What if our love fades?"

"I trust you, Jun. I believe that you will never leave," Nino's tears start welling up again, "But you become so important to me that it makes me afraid of losing you, in any way possible."

 

"I'm sorry, Jun. I shouldn't be thinking like this right? I'm hurting you right?"

Jun stares deep into Nino's eyes. He seriously feels terrify. Suddenly he remembers that Nino almost kills himself back then when Natsumi left him and Sora. Because even though Nino knows Natsumi had been cheating, he still loves her. And it takes years for him to recover. Jun feels really lucky to have Nino loving him. He realizes that Nino is afraid that he will makes the same mistakes like when he was with Natsumi. He's afraid that their love will break like his love with Natsumi because Nino believes it's the real love back then.

"Kazu, you shouldn't be afraid" Jun hugs Nino tight, "You will not losing me and I'm not leaving no matter what."

"Even if someday you chase me away, I will still be here, stubbornly staying by your side. Because I promise you, right?"

"You're so important to me, I love you so much and I need you even more," Jun kisses Nino's temple, "So, let's hold on to that feelings okay? We will be just fine."

They remains in the same position as Jun lets his words sink into Nino. Jun knows that Nino had been broken by his past, more than him but he never realizes that Nino is this broken. Nino needs a lot of convincing and Jun will never tire giving him that. Because he really loves Nino.

"I'm sorry Jun. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be feeling like that. I'm sorry-"

Jun cuts him up by turning his head and sealing Nino in the most heated kiss they ever had. Nino kisses him back almost immediately, their tongues meet in the most passionate dances. They are so immerse in the kiss and don't realizes they are moving until Nino's back meets with the couch. Jun abruptly breaks the kiss and sits back to his earlier position.

"Jun, what's wrong?" Nino sits back too, eyeing Jun cautiously.

"I'm sorry too, I get too carried away. I shouldn't force you. I know you aren't ready yet," says Jun, trying to avert his eyes from Nino.

"Ready? For what?"

"For urm, you know, for ehm..."

"Jun, seriously? I'm not ready for what?" Nino keeps his face on Jun, forcing Jun to look at him.

"Jun?"

"I need to cook something," Jun smiles and tries to stand.

"Jun!" Nino tugs Jun's wrist, forcing him to stay firm on the couch.

"Okay! Okay! You don't need to torture me, Kazu," Jun fidgeting on his seat, trying to hide the obvious bulge there.

"What? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry for forcing you to have a sex with me last night. I know you aren't ready yet," Jun says slowly, but Nino manages to hear him. Nino looks at Jun's face dumbfound before his gaze catches Jun's bulge. And then he burst into a roar of laughter.

"Kazu!" Jun scolds his lover and slowly getting red on his face. His problem in the pants doesn't go away either. Nino keeps on laughing, his eyes start watering and he keeps his hand on his stomach.

"Kazu, seriously, did I say something wrong?"

"Jun! I don't think you will think it that way?" Nino manages to stop laughing, for a while.

"But you're trembling so much last night! And you look hurt, and afraid," Jun stares at Nino that still produces chuckles.

"It's because of what I'm saying earlier J. About my realization of loving you so much and the fear of losing you," Nino laughs but Jun can sees a glint of fear there in his eyes, "Not because of I'm afraid of having a sex with you!"

"What? So you aren't afraid?"

"Not at all," Nino smirks his naughty smile, slowly getting nearer to Jun, "I already doing a lot of researches ever since I start dating you, silly," Nino winks before sits on Jun's lap, successfully grinds down on Jun's still growing bulge.

"Kazu!"

"What?" Nino trying to look innocent, wriggling his eyebrows to his flushed lover.

"Brat!" Jun turns Nino around and carries him, princess style to their bedroom. Nino is still laughing helplessly as Jun trying to balance them out, clearly having a difficulty to walk properly with the bulge between his legs.

They manages to arrive safely into the room. Jun lands Nino gently on his back, slips Nino out from his shirt and also getting rid of his own shirt before continue kissing Nino's waiting lips. Jun's hands trail along Nino's body, feeling confidence after knowing Nino's true feelings. Jun feels even more confidence as Nino doesn't trembles when Jun's hand lands on his front jeans.

"Jun, please," Nino pleads, moving up his lower part to get a better friction.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

Jun opens the zipper and slowly lowering Nino's jeans.

"You shouldn't be wearing this. It's hard to come off," Jun complaints as he is still struggling to free Nino from the thin barrier.

"It's will be even more thrilling, right?" Nino laughs and at the same time, he manages to free Jun from his trousers and pants, leaving him completely naked. Nino gasps looking at Jun, leaving Jun blushes at the way Nino keeps eyeing him.

"What?" Jun grumbles, finally manages to throw Nino's jeans away.

"You're huge," Nino giggles and Jun shut him by kissing him again. Nino's hands circles around Jun's neck as Jun gently guides him to lay down back on the bed. Their crotches meet through Nino's thin layer of his boxer short, but still manages to leave them breathless.

"Jun," Nino pants as Jun trails his kisses away from Nino's mouth to his neck, marking him there. Jun trails lower to suck on his nipples. Before Nino manages to register the feels, Jun is already nosing his still wrapped erection.

"Hello there," Jun smiles before lowers Nino's boxer and makes it disappear within seconds.

"Jun," Nino moans as Jun drops kisses alongside the length, stopping at the head. Nino is still in the clouds of Jun kisses when Jun engulfs him in his mouth, sucking hard. Nino almost scream at the sensation, giving Jun the reaction that he needs.

"Urgh... Jun-" Nino manages to say as Jun continues sucking him, "Jun, stop, please, not yet," adds Nino as he feels he's getting near to come. Jun gradually frees him before return to hover over Nino and drops a kiss on Nino's open mouth.

"Why are you stopping me, hm?" asks Jun as they break apart later.

"In me, now," Nino says before their mouths meet again. Jun almost trembles at the anticipation but Nino's hand gently guides him to his back. Jun manages to collect his self as he starts fingering Nino there and still giving the most breathtaking kisses to Nino, trying to distract him from the pain.

"Jun, now," Nino looks into Jun's eyes, and their eyes convey all the feelings that they manage to say and the feelings that they're unable to put into words. Everything is mixing up as Jun enters Nino slowly. Nino clutches to Jun and Jun gently rubs his back, going back to kiss Nino as fierce as he can.

Their eyes meet again as Jun finally hits home, and Nino nudges him to move. Jun is moving slowly at first, trying to get Nino accustom to the feel.

"Faster, Jun," Nino widens his legs before circles them around Jun's waist. Jun's hand rest on Nino's nape and the other stays on Nino's back as he thrust into his lover. The faster Jun moving inside him, the tighter Nino's clutches on Jun.

"This means I will never leave, Kazu," Jun whispers despite the heating moments. Nino looks deeply at him and nods. Jun can sees the confidence there, inside Nino's eyes.

Jun's hand on Nino's back run to Nino's crotch and not long after, Nino can feels him getting nearer to come.

"Kazu," Jun looks into Nino's eyes deeply, "Together," Jun quickens his thrust and also his hand on Nino's as Nino nods. After several thrusts, Nino comes into Jun's hand and Jun release his comes into Nino. They remains in their position after, trying to regulate their heavy breathing.

Finally manages to catch his breath, Jun tries to ease himself from Nino but Nino restrains him from moving, leaving Jun still deep inside Nino.

"I need to feel that you're here," Nino whispers as Jun eyes him questionably.

"I'm here," Jun smiles, "And I will always be," Jun kisses Nino's forehead, leaving his lips there moments before leaning back to look at his lover.

"Thanks," Nino says truthfully and Jun hugs him tight.

"I love you," says Jun.

"I love you too," Nino drops a kiss on Jun's shoulder.

"Okay, this is getting intense. I'm still inside of you," Jun chuckles as they breaks apart later, "Unless you want to go for second?"

"Jun!" Nino scolds him and seriously pushes Jun apart as Jun playfully trying to stay inside.

When they fall asleep later, their hands remain entangles in each other, and the smiles stay in their face. Nino knows that from the moment, Jun will always be by his side whenever he need him. And Nino will surely doing the same for him.

*

Nino wakes up to the faintly touch on his hair. The touch is soft and gentle, almost send Nino back to sleep. Nino tries to open his heavy eyes and then a kiss lands on his forehead. He manages to open his eyes finally to meet with the most beautiful smile of his lover.

"Hi, pretty," greets Jun, kissing his forehead once more.

"Hi," Nino blushes, but clearly enjoys Jun's attention on him. Jun's hand slips around his waist and Nino rests his head comfortably on Jun's chest. Jun's hand circles his back gently.

"Are you going to sleep again?" whispers Jun on his ear.

"If you keep on cuddling me up, then I will," says Nino, his voice muffles into Jun's chest.

"Too bad, your sister and the kids will be arriving in ten."

Nino lifts up his head and looks at Jun's face. Only now that he realizes Jun is already taking a shower. Jun nods a confirmation to him and laughs when Nino sits abruptly.

"Really J! You should've wake me up earlier! Oh no, it's almost dark here, they must be hungry. I need to cook dinner for them. Seriously Jun, you're the worst," Nino keeps babbling as he dashes towards the bathroom.

Jun chuckles seeing his cute lover. The truth is, Jun woke up an hour before by Nino's ringing phone. Nino was sleeping soundly that he didn't stir at all. Jun picked up the phone and Nino's sister informs that they will be coming. Jun didn't have a heart to wake Nino up and went straight to shower before starts cooking. He intently doesn't tell Nino this as he wants to see the adorable Nino when he's getting fluster.

Nino dashes from the shower with his still wet hair and body, almost making Jun hard again if not for the fact that the kids is on the way here. Nino starts rumbling on their cupboard for a shirt when Jun comes to him. Jun circles Nino's wrist, stopping him.

"Kazu, calm down," Jun says, "I already finished the cooking for them."

"Seriously J! You're the worst!" Nino punches Jun's chest lightly and starts pouting.

"I'm sorry," Jun cups Nino's face and kisses him deep, "It's just you look adorable like this."

"You're mean," Nino whines but smiles too.

Nino starts getting dress as Jun sits on the bed. After finishes, Jun tugs Nino's hand and make him sits between his legs. Jun takes the towel from Nino's and gently wipes Nino's wet hair with it. Nino relaxes and leans on Jun.

"I want you to remember, Kazu," Jun suddenly says.

"Hm?"

"Remember that I will always by your side no matter what."

Nino circles his fingers on Jun's wrist. He turns towards Jun and kisses him softly.

"Thanks," Nino mouths the words to Jun and Jun hugs the shorter man tight.

The bell rings then and both of them smile, eager to see their kids. They climbs down the stairs and open the door to the smiling Sora and Daichi with Nino's sister, her husband and their daughter.

"Daddy! I miss you!" Sora jumps towards Jun, making him startles. Jun hugs her back and looks at the also stun Nino. This is the first time Sora calls him 'daddy' and it's also unexpected that she jumps towards Jun first before Nino. Jun and Nino look at each other and then chuckle, deciding that it's better not to question it and just accept the amazing development.

"I miss you more," Jun manages to say as they pull apart. Sora hugs Nino then and Daichi finally get the chances to hug his daddy.

"Come in, we'll be having a dinner in a while," Nino invites his sister's family.

"Everything's okay with Sora and Daichi?" Nino asks her sister while they're having their dinner not long after.

"Oh, they're amazing, they're really a good kids. They enjoy everything and didn't make any trouble at all," his sister explains.

"It's just," adds her again, "They were always saying that it's better if papa and daddy were here too," she pats Sora and Daichi's head.

Jun and Nino smiles looking at both of the kids before their eyes meet.

They finishes dinner and says their good bye later. Nino is really grateful to have the support that he needs from his and Jun's family.

They are all cuddling in front of the television when Jun announce that they're going for a holiday. Jun persuades Nino to take a leave too as he already take a week leave. Nino has nothing to object. He really looks forward to spend time together with his family too.

*

Jun is busy typing a mail on his phone when the worker at the Shine Jewellery calls him from behind the counter. Jun answers as he hit the button send, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Matsumoto- san, here is the ring that you ordered," the worker says, handing Jun a pair of ring in a beautiful box, "Take a look first and if it doesn't meet your satisfaction, we can replace it."

"Thanks," Jun nods and looks at the beautiful piece of shining silver. He can't wait to see how the ring will fit in his lover's finger. Jun smiles in satisfaction and hands the box back to the worker to wrap it up.

"It's beautiful," says Jun.

"I'm happy you love it," the worker finishes putting the box in the paper bag. Jun pays the remaining money before the worker hands him the paper bag. Jun thanks the worker again and walks to the main door.

He walks straight to his waiting car. Once inside, Jun take a look at the ring again. This time, he can feels the nervousness building in him. Jun afraid that he is making a wrong decision to propose Nino. Jun is certain of his decision, in fact he's been thinking about it for a long time already. But what if Nino still doesn't fully recover from the hurt of marriage from before? What if Nino is still doesn't believe in the marriage? What if Nino is already hating the marriage itself?

They're happy. Jun is sure of that. Him and Nino, with Sora and Daichi, Jun is sure they are happier than any normal family out there. But he wants to be with Nino forever. He wants Nino to be his and his only, and marriage seems to be the assurance that he will be by Nino's side forever and Nino is willing to be by his side forever too.

Jun is taking a really big risk here by proposing. Nino may get really upset and leave him instead and that thinking is doing a chaos in his heart. But despite all, Jun is confidence with what he's going to do because until now he still remember the lesson from Ohno and Toma's advice that in love, you need to act. It's useless to just keep thinking and worrying then losing the opportunity.

Jun slips the box of ring back into the paper bag before starts driving. His head full of thoughts while driving and when he reaches Sora and Daichi's school he almost pass by the entrance. He parks the car and waits for them. He already promise Sora and Daichi last night that he will pick them up today. He is also the one that sent them to school this morning. Usually Sora and Daichi will ride a bicycle to school as their junior high school is not so far from their house.

Jun smiles thinking how fast time flies. Sora and Daichi will be in high school next year. Jun thinks that when they're growing up, they will want to part and go to difference school in their teens but both of them are already decide to take the entrance exam for the same high school. Sometimes, they really look like a real twin.

Five minutes already past and still there's no sign of Sora or Daichi. Jun decides to check on them. He leaves the car and walks to the entrance. As he walks there, a group of girls student pass by him. Jun stops listening to their conversation.

"Do you heard? During recess earlier, Sora and Daichi get into fight again," one girl with curly hair said.

"It must be with that group again."

"What group?"

"The one that their leader name Sato. I heard they always make fun of Sora and Daichi because they have two dads and no mother."

Jun face pale as he heard them. The girls are still talking but they are already far away but what Jun heard is enough. Jun is worrying now. Sora and Daichi never tell them about these kind of things at school. Jun and Nino always ask about their school whereabouts, about their friends, academic and activities. But Sora and Daichi always said everything is okay, that they have wonderful friends. Their grades are excellent and they know how active Sora and Daichi are with their club activities. Jun is almost entering the school when he sees Sora and Daichi walk with their friend to the entrance.

"Daddy! Sorry we're late," Sora says as they see Jun waiting at the entrance.

"It's okay. Are you two okay?"

"Yes, why are you asking?" says Daichi.

"Nothing, I'm just worried."

"Ah, daddy, this is Takeshi, this is Haruna and this is Sakura," Sora introduces his friends to Jun. They greet each other.

"Finally, we can see you uncle, these two here always talk about you and their papa," Haruna says politely. Jun is a bit worried about how Sora and Daichi's friend view them.

"Ah, I'm glad I come today," Jun says instead.

"Your papa doesn't come?" Sakura asks Sora.

"Why? You want to see my papa?"

"Of course! We already see your daddy today."

"Then, come to our house some time?" Jun invites them.

"They can, daddy?" Sora asks excitedly. Jun nods.

"Thanks daddy!"

"Thanks a lot uncle!" the three of them thank Jun before making their way home after waving good bye to Sora, Daichi and Jun.

Jun is still worried but after seeing and talking with their friends, he can feel a little bit of relieve. Somehow, the three of them seem nice and honest.

They walk back to Jun car and Jun starts driving towards a restaurant that they frequent. They arrive not long after. After finishes ordering their food, Sora and Daichi look at Jun expectantly.

"Daddy, what is the thing that you want to talk about?" asks Daichi. Jun looks at the two of them. Initially, Jun plan this day to ask Sora and Daichi about his intent to propose to Nino, especially Sora. But after hearing the conversation at the school earlier, he decides to put the matter later and confront them about this instead.

"Promise daddy that you will tell me honestly," Jun says, looking straight towards the both of them. Sora and Daichi look puzzle but still nodding their head obediently.

"Are you having problem at school?"

"No, everything is okay, daddy," answers Daichi, looking calm as well as Sora.

"Well, the truth is daddy heard a group of girls talked about your fight earlier during recess."

"Oh, that," Sora sighs but she still looks calm.

"We're used to them making fun of us, daddy. It never becoming a problem anymore," Daichi shrugs.

"Seriously? I'm worried you, know," asks Jun, "And if papa know about this, he will be worrying too."

"That's why we never told both of you about this. We don't want you to be worrying about this small matter," says Sora.

"But we want you to tell us if you're having a problem, because we want the best for both of you."

"Daddy, it's really okay," Sora stops for a while as the waitress send their orders, "We can handle that, they're no threat daddy. We have each other and we also have friends that will be by our side no matter what."

"Furthermore, the one that by our side are a lot than the one that making fun of us," Daichi says, sipping on his juice.

Jun is at loss to say. Looking at his two brilliant 15 years old children is a bliss. He never thought that the two of them are really mature and Jun is thankful for that. He is still worried but seeing how strong Sora and Daichi are, he knows, he just need to believe in them.

"Daddy, don't tell papa about that okay?" Sora says, looking hopefully to Jun.

"Please daddy, promise us?" adds Daichi.

"Daddy never know that the two of you are brilliant than daddy," Jun smiles as he pats their heads. Sora and Daichi laugh and thank him when Jun promise not to tell. Somehow, he doesn't want to make Nino worried too.

"Ah, daddy, when will you propose to papa?" Sora asks suddenly, munching on her food. Daichi is nodding his head too, looking at Jun. Jun almost chocking on the food in his mouth.

"Why are you asking me this?" Jun asks as he recover from the almost chocking experience.

"Well, it's about time, ne?" Daichi says, looking at Sora in which Sora nods at him.

"You know daddy, we are making a bet about this for a long time already, but since it's still not happening, we already cancelling the bet," says Sora.

"What?" Jun looks at the both of them, his eyes wide.

"Are you afraid that we will be uncomfortable of your marriage to papa?" Daichi asks in which Jun nods his head. The though also runs through Jun's head more than often.

"We are not, daddy," assures Sora, "In fact we have been talking and waiting for it for long already. We're more than happy if both our papa and daddy are happy."

"Agree," adds Daichi.

Jun feels really touched by their words and feel the blessing. He's been thinking of how to talk to both of them but somehow Jun overlooks the fact that both of his children are smart.

"Thanks, like daddy said before, both of you are really brilliant," Jun is grateful for having these two precious children in his life. Now, the only thing that he needs to think is how to propose to Nino.


	4. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forever.

Jun drags the proposal thing until a week later after his talk with Sora and Daichi. He is still finding the best way to propose and also there's something about Sora that make him postponing the proposal. Three days after their talk, Jun notices that something is wrong with Sora.

She looks just like her normal self but something is a bit off about her. She looks sad somehow. Jun is worrying over the matter that Sora has been worried about. Jun afraid it's about the proposal but decided against it because Sora is the one that bring the matter.

Jun wants to discuss the thing with Nino but Nino is really busy these days. The agency is in the middle of restructuring and Nino spends most of his time working. When he is home, he is already tired and just went to bed.

Jun arrives home from work still in thoughts about Sora. He is surprise to see Nino's car already there. Jun parks his car enters the house.

"Welcome home," Nino's voice greets him first before Jun manages to say his greeting.

"I'm home," Jun greets back and walks in to find Nino sitting at the coffee table with several paper in front of him.

"You're early today," says Jun, putting down his bag besides the couch. He walks to Nino and sits behind him, dropping a kiss on Nino's messy hair before resting his chin on Nino's shoulder.

"Yeah, we finished everything with the restructuring matters and meeting and all, so finally I'm a bit free now," Nino leans back to Jun, he intertwines his left hands with Jun and puts it on his waist.

"Good, I've been missing you a lot during your busy days."

"Me too," Nino turns and kisses Jun's cheek.

"Where's Sora and Daichi?" Jun asks later, realizing that the house is quieter.

"Ah, they're at your mom's, I sent them earlier," Nino continues scribbling the lyrics on the paper in front of him as he answers Jun before he turns back towards Jun, "Don't say you forgot that they said they want to sleep over at your mom's this weekend."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"And I thought I'm the busy one," Nino chuckles.

Nino continues with his work as Jun leaves him to take a quick shower. Not long after, he's already back in the same position with Nino. This time, Nino is already clear up his lyrics paper and put down his pen to cuddle with Jun.

They watch the movie on the television, Jun is really focusing on the movie while Nino is playing with Jun's finger.

"Jun," Nino calls after him later.

"Hm?" Jun turns towards the shorter man immediately, movie or not, Nino is still his number one attention no matter what.

"Do you notice something's wrong with Sora?"

Nino's question leaves Jun speechless. Clearly, Nino is still the best father, busy or not, he still notices things about his daughter.

"Mmm, she seems sad somehow, I don't know why," answers Jun. He turns off the television.

"I asks her yesterday, but she say everything is fine, but you know, I can sense something is wrong."

"It's worrying, right?" says Jun, "But don't worry much, let's ask her again later, perhaps she has boy's problem?"

"Ah, you might be right! Okay, let's ask her later when she come back tomorrow."

Deep inside Jun is still worrying, he knows Nino too. They knows that they will protect Sora and Daichi no matter what.

*

The opportunity comes not long after Sora and Daichi return from Jun's mother house. They are finish eating their dinner and leisurely sipping on their coffee at the table. Daichi isn't home as he is out practicing baseball with his friends. Jun and Nino talks about normal things with Sora before trying to slowly approach the matter.

"Everything's okay at school?" Nino asks casually as he brings the cookies to the table.

"It's fine," Sora nods, grabbing a cookie from the plate. Nino glances at Jun, at loss of what to do.

"It's just," Sora suddenly says when Jun is in the middle of arranging the sentences in his head.

"Yes?" Nino says, looking at his daughter.

"Papa," Sora takes a deep breath before returns his gaze to Nino, "Am I not your real daughter?"

Nino freezes on his seat, his gaze remains on Sora yet his eyes are empty. Jun is surprises too but recovers fast as he immediately clasps his right hand around Nino's left one. Nino's hand is so cold and it's trembling hard.

"Papa, please, tell me the truth?"

"Where, how, did you get this?" Nino stumbles on his words, his hold on Jun's hand tightens.

"I volunteered for blood donation at school before, and only know did I know my blood type," Sora looks straight to Nino, "No matter what type of blood my mother is, if it's mix with papa blood type, you will never have a daughter with my blood type, right?"

Nino remains in his state like before. Jun is also at loss of what to do.

"Papa?"

"I'm sorry, Sora," Nino says before drops his gaze, unable to meet with Sora's. Sora stares at Nino before runs to her room.

"Kazu," Jun turns to Nino and brings him into his arms. Nino clutches to Jun as his tears run heavily on his face.

*

"Sora," Jun calls softly. When there's no answer from her, Jun knocks on the door again. Jun waits before the door opens slowly, reveals a sad looking Sora. It's been two days after that. Sora went to school, doing her usual activities as always, it's just when she's home, she's been locking herself in her room. Nino had been trying to reach to her but Sora remains motionless when Nino try doing so.

Jun is glad that Sora allows him in her room. Sora returns to her bed and Jun sits beside her. Jun turns her to him, holding her chubby hands that unmistakably so alike Nino's. Despite not tied by blood, Jun believes that Sora is solely Nino's daughter after all.

"Sora," Jun says gently, trying to say the right words, "I'm sorry that we kept it a secret from you."

Jun feels Sora hands tighten in his hold but she isn't trying to free her hands.

"But, please, don't blame your papa for this. I know how hurt you are, but believe me, your papa is hurting too," Jun wipes a single tear that start to run down Sora's face, "It's not his intention at all to hide this from you. He has his reasons you, know."

Sora remains silent but Jun believes Sora has been absorbing his words.

"Your papa had sacrificed everything to make sure you stay by his side. He loves you more than anything in this world. Believe me, he loves you more than any usual father can love her daughter," says Jun, "So, please, don't blame him, dear."

"Daddy... What should I do?" Sora asks, her tears run freely now.

"Do you still love papa?"

Sora nods her head without hesitation.

"Then, return to him please, he's been waiting," Jun smiles. Sora drops her head, wiping her heavy tears. Jun hugs her, patting her head before leaves.

It's for Sora to decide now.

*

"You okay, dear?" Jun asks, sitting beside Nino on the piano bench.

"Hm," Nino nods and then drops his head on Jun's shoulder. Jun circles his hand around Nino's waist.

"What is the type of song this time?" Jun asks, looking at Nino's lyrics sheet.

"About life, about that's okay to cry, and having someone by your side to walk through the path," explains Nino, Jun's hold tightens. Nino intertwines his hand with Jun.

"It's beautiful," Jun drops a kiss on Nino's temple.

"She will come around, right?" Nino says, referring to his daughter.

"She will. I believe in her, she's your daughter after all."

"Hm," Nino nods with confidence, he brings their intertwining hands to run on the piano keys.

"Erm, papa," Sora's voice suddenly says as she climbs down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Nino nods, smiling despite the chaos in his heart. Jun squeezes Nino's hand before slowly making his way to leave Nino with his daughter. Jun passes by Sora near the stairs and pats her shoulder.

Nino waits as Sora makes her way to him. She sits beside her papa on Jun's place before, but there's a gap between them.

"Papa, I'm sorry for acting like this, but I need to know the truth," Sora says after a while, her gaze straight into Nino's.

"I understand," says Nino, turns to face his daughter.

"Who's my real parents?"

"I'm sorry but the truth is I don't know about your father," Nino starts, he clasps his hands together, wishing that Jun is here to give him the strength, "But your mother, she's a woman that I used to love. Her name is Natsumi. She's beautiful, kind and strong. She's my first love."

"What happened then?"

"It's my fault, I've been busy works so we started to grew apart," Nino wills to end the story at that. It's better for Sora to just knowing that part and blames him.

"Where is she now?"

"Why?"

"Papa, please? Can I meet her?" Sora pleads. Nino remains silent. This is the thing that he's most afraid all this while. He's been thinking about this. What if Sora grows and meet her mother and worse her father too and leaves Nino behind? The thoughts enough to make him suffocates.

"I'm not sure, dear."

"Papa, please, I need to know. I need to meet her if possible," Sora grabs Nino's hands, looking straight into Nino's eyes and pleading with her eyes.

"Sora," Nino inhales, he restrains the tears that start to spill, "I don't want to lose you."

"You are not losing me, papa! I just need to know," Sora hugs her father, knowing how hurt his father is, but right now she really needs to know, "Please?"

Nino sighs, hugging his daughter. He then pushes her apart to look at her face.

"She used to live in several countries outside Japan but right now she's in Okinawa, I believe she's settle down there with your real grandmother," Nino is afraid to let her daughter go but he knows, Sora right now can't be stop.

"Can I-," Sora says, looking hopeful, "May I go to meet her?"

Nino remains silent, looking at how determine her daughter is.

"I promise I will come back!" adds Sora.

"Okay," Nino surrenders, "Only if daddy come with you. I can't accompany you, so if you want to go, daddy will be coming with you."

"Okay, I agree," Sora nods. She hugs her father again before runs to her room.

Not long after, Jun climbs down the stairs. Looking at how sad his lover is, Jun is already besides him in no time.

"Jun."

"Hm?"

"She will go to her mother," says Nino, Jun's tightens his hug, "Can you accompany her and make sure she is okay?"

"What?" Jun breaks them apart, looking at the shorter man, "I can't leave you like this. No, I can't."

"Please, Jun. I will be fine. I promise you I will be fine."

"But, Kazu-"

"I want to make sure she is safe but I can't face Natsumi again, so please? I know it's selfish of me to make you do this, but I know you can protect her."

"You know I will do anything for you, Kazu," Jun hugs Nino back, "But how will I leave you like this, hm?"

"I'm okay. Daichi will be here with me, right?"

Jun keeps his thoughts inside and just continues hugging his lover. The truth is he is terrifies to leave Nino in his state. He's afraid that Nino will be back like his old self. But he's also worries about Sora. He can't leave Sora to go by herself. Jun sighs, knowing deep inside that he will do anything for Nino.

*

"Kazu," Jun sits on the bed beside the figure that he love so much.

"Hm?"

"We are going now," Jun whispers as he drops a kiss on Nino's forehead. His fingers run through Nino's hair.

"Mmm, be safe," Nino sits and hugs the taller man.

"You too," Jun cups Nino's face and kisses him gently, "I will call, make sure your phone is always by your side," adds Jun.

"Okay," Nino chuckles seeing how worried his lover is.

"Take care," Jun tightens his hug for the last before break them apart and leaves the room. Sora and Daichi are already waiting in front of the door.

"Daichi," Jun turns to his son, "Promise me you will take a really good care of papa."

"I will, don't worry daddy."

"Ready?" Jun asks Sora and she nods. Jun grabs his small luggage and walks to the entrance. As he wears his shoes, he glances back into the house.

"Papa will be okay, daddy. I'm here," Daichi says, knowing her daddy well enough to understand his glance.

"Thanks, son," Jun pats Daichi's shoulder and leaves, with Sora behind him.

*

"Papa, let's watch movie?" Daichi asks as he finishes washing the dishes.

"Ah, sorry, I still have work to do."

Daichi sighs looking at Nino's figure in front of his piano. He's been working non- stop ever since Jun and Sora leave for Okinawa. He barely eat, barely sleep and Daichi is already at loss of what to do. Daichi has been trying to avert his papa's attention from work but to no avail.

He promised his daddy to look after papa, so Daichi has been working hard to make sure his papa get the rest that he needed. If not for the promise too, he's been genuinely worried about his papa too. But today he hopes papa can smile again. His daddy just call earlier telling that they are on the way back home. It's really been a long three days for their family, he hopes that their family will be reunited again.

Daichi is in his room when he hears the sound from the entrance. He leaves his room and takes a glance at his papa and daddy's room through the slightly open door. His papa seems to be sleeping but he's already awake by the sound. Daichi makes a quick counting in his head and notices that papa only got a couple of sleep.

"Ah, welcome home," Daichi greets his daddy and Sora as they climb the stairs.

"We're home," daddy smiles, "Is papa asleep?"

"He's awake now."

Sora runs to papa's room before Daichi can ask any question. Daichi look at his daddy but daddy just shakes his head. His daddy pats and then hug his shoulders gently.

"It's okay now Daichi," his daddy says. Daichi nods but still worrying over the sound of Sora's crying and apologizing to papa.

"Jun, Daichi," papa's voice calls after them then. Daichi follows his daddy into the room and then is more than happy to join their family hug. He's thankful that his family is a whole again.

*

Nino takes Jun's hand and wrap it to his chest, placing it right on the place of his heart.

"Jun?"

"Hm?"

"What happened there?"

"Natsumi told her everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Is that so," Nino sighs, "Poor her, I don't want her to learn about this at all."

"But she's really strong, you know?"

"Ah, is that so?"

"Yes. She doesn't even blame Natsumi, doesn't even blame her unknown father-"

"Does she blame me?" Nino cuts in. Jun tightens his hug.

"Nope. She doesn't even blame you from the start. Even from the moment she start knowing. I bet she loves you even more now."

"I hope so."

"That's for sure you know," Jun kisses Nino's nape softly.

"She couldn't stop apologizing before, it's started to make me worried to death."

"Worry- wart," Jun smacks Nino's head lightly.

"Looks who's talking," Nino mocks Jun back, earning a laugh from him.

"Well, at least my worry based on the concrete fact that you barely eat or sleep and just keep working like crazy."

"Oooh, someone has a spy apparently."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Jun turns Nino around and kisses him deep, having been missing his lover. After not being apart for long, he never know that he can be missing someone like this. Jun breaks the kiss later. He cups Nino's face, studying his face in the almost complete dark room before keeping the shorter man under his chin.

"I'm sorry," Nino says after a while.

"For what?"

"For making you worried, for making you go to Okinawa, for making you take the burden," Nino stops, inhaling Jun's scent, "For everything," adds Nino.

"Mm, it's fine. I'll do anything for you," Jun drops a kiss on Nino's hair, "I'll even die for you."

Nino lifts his chin and kisses Jun's mouth in no time, "Don't say that."

"It's true," Jun says as Nino pulls apart.

"Idiot," mumbles Nino, burying himself in Jun's arms.

*

Jun is in the middle of cooking for dinner when Sora and Daichi come home. Nino is still at work, having a busy week again. Luckily for Jun, he had a reliable and amazing Toma as his assistant so he can worry less about his shop.

"We're home~"

"Welcome home," Jun turns to look at them.

"Go get a bath first, dinner will be ready in a while."

"Okay~"

Jun is already arranging the table when Sora comes and helps him. Daichi comes after that, when they're ready to start eating.

"Papa is busy again, right," Daichi says, munching on the food.

"It can't be help, he's still in the demand, isn't he the best composer?" says Sora.

"Yes, yes," Jun smiles, nodding his head.

"By the way daddy, have you proposed?" asks Sora.

"Ah, I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"Sorry, a lot happened those last weeks after all."

"Ah, you're right," Sora turns down her head, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jun pats her head, "I've been stalling too, thinking of the best way to propose."

"Then how about we spend weekend at grandma? Then you can do something while we are away. Perhaps it will be easier if it's just the two of you," suggests Daichi.

"That's right! Take your chance then," encourages Sora.

"Okay, okay," Jun surrenders.

It's best to propose already before he takes another decade to have the courage anyway.

As promised, Sora and Daichi spend the weekend at their grandmother's house. Nino's mom this time. It leaves Jun restless thinking of the best way but in the end he just ended up frustrated.

Jun keeps on thinking what is Nino loves. Nino loves game but it will be too crowded to propose at the game arcade. He can take Nino to a good restaurant but Nino isn't good with expensive foods. Jun has been watching all the romantic types of movies but ended up getting even more frustrated.

In the end, normal is what's best for Nino. But what's normal for Nino?

Jun can only scratches his head.

He finally have a time with Nino on Sunday night, watching the movie on their usual movie date night at home.

"Kazu?" calls Jun, glancing at the shorter man that has been leaning his back on Jun.

"Yes?"

"Erm, er, do you... erm..."

"Yes?"

"Will... will... will you-"

"Jun?"

"Will you grab that pillow for me?"

"Ah, here," Nino hands the pillow to Jun. Meanwhile Jun has been smacking on himself in his mind. The ring feels heavier in his pocket.

The movies ends not long after. Nino drags Jun to their room as soon as he turns off the television. They have their usual talks on the bed as they're cuddling before sleeping.

"Kazu?"

"Mmm?" Nino mumbles weakly, his back to Jun.

"Erm, you know, will you, erm," Jun chuckles to hide his nervousness.

"Erm, will you, will you, will you marry me?" there, finally, Jun makes a triumph sign in his head. Finally, he manages to say it despite the loud beating of his heart.

Jun waits patiently for Nino to answer but after a while with no response from him, Jun lifts his body to look at Nino.

Jun half relieves and half disappoints to find Nino is already asleep. He can only chuckles seeing how adorable his lover is.

The next morning, Jun wakes up to the smiling Nino playing with his hair.

"Morning, J."

"Owninggg," Jun yawns.

"What's for today, dear?" asks Nino, smiling brightly and making a good day for Jun already.

"Want to go the park?"

"Don't want to," Nino pouts and shakes his head.

"Game arcade?"

"No."

"Camping?"

"Don't want to."

"Zoo?"

"No."

"Aquarium?"

"Boring."

"Disneyland?"

"Better with Sora and Daichi."

"Okay, you decide," Jun sighs, surrendering to his lover.

"Registration office then?" Nino smirks, slowly showing his hand to Jun.

At first Jun is confuse, looking at Nino's face, being fascinate by his bright smile. But then, when Nino wriggles his fingers, Jun notices a beautiful glint of silver there. Jun can't help but grinning widely like an idiot.

"You pretend to be asleep last night?"

"Well, I already asleep but still I'm hearing things I thought it was a dream. But then when I woke up this morning, there's a ring on the bed besides me. Perhaps it fall from your pocket?" Nino turns his head slightly, pretending to be thinking, "I assumed it's for me. It's for me, right? It will be the biggest embarrassment for me if it isn't for me-"

Jun cuts Nino up by kissing him deeply, passionately and still full of pure love.

"You talk too much, Kazu."

"And you still hasn't ask properly yet."

"Then-" Jun gets down from the bed, turns to Nino side and kneels in front of his beautiful lover. He takes a hold of Nino's chubby hands, intertwining it with his hands tightly.

"Ninomiya Kazunari," Jun stares deep into Nino's eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Nino looks back into Jun's eyes, full of love and tears, "The answer is yes, Matsumoto Jun," says Nino, with a smile full of happiness it makes Jun's heart warms all over.

"Thanks," Jun takes Nino into his arms, holding tightly with have no intention to ever let it go.

"Too bad," Nino says after a while, still in Jun's hold.

"What?"

"The office is close today, right?"

"Ah, you're right," Jun smiles, "But it's not important, you're here, and you're mine. It's enough."

"Sap," Nino chuckles, burying himself deeper in Jun's hold, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Before I met you, my life was dark, full of hurt and fear. But then, you came. To say you make my life brighter will be understatement. You are as important as the air that I breath. Sometimes, even more important than that. Thank you for coming, thank you for saving me and thank you for loving me more than I can even imagine. I love you.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update and sorry for any mistake through this series. Finally I can end it here and I hope all of you can enjoy it. Thanks a lot for those following this series. Really thanks a lot! Hope we will meet again! :D


End file.
